BCDDP: Breast cancer detection demonstration project follow-up study (1030) This study follows about 60,000 former participants in the Breast Cancer Demonstration Project (BCDDP). Current analyses include: 1) body mass index, hormone replacement therapy and breast cancer risk; 2) risk factors for histologic types of breast cancer; 3) risk factors according to breast cancer ER/PR status; 4) hysterectomy status and all-cause and cause-specific mortality; 5) alcohol consumption and breast cancer risk; 5) dietary pooling project analyses involving cancers of the breast, colon, ovary, and kidney; and 8) DCEG pooling projects, including NSAIDS and bladder cancer risk. Gastric cancer: Randomized multi-intervention trial to inhibit precancerous gastric lesions in Linqu, Shandong Province (446) Using data from an 8-year trial in rural China, we looked at the effects of long-term vitamin (C, E, and selenium) and garlic supplementation and one time administration of amoxicillin/omeprazole on factors important in the one-carbon metabolic cycle. Long-term administration of garlic supplements increased folate by 10%, and long-term administration of the vitamin and selenium supplement increased glutathione by 13%. Neither supplement had a significant effect on vitamin B12 or homocysteine, and the treatment with amoxicillin and omeprazole had no significant effects on any of these analytes. Inflammatory breast cancer (IBC) pilot study and case-control study (314) We have finalized the protocol, questionnaire, forms, and study procedures for a case-control study of inflammatory breast cancer in Egypt, Tunisia, and Morocco in preparation for the training and start of data collection in late 2008. The study will include approximately 400 IBC cases accrued over a two-year period at 4 centers in North Africa (1 center in Tunisia plus several private clinics, 2 in Egypt, and 1 in Morocco). Two control groups will be included: 1) 400 non-IBC breast cancer cases and; 2) 400 visitor controls (excluding first-degree relatives) to randomly selected female inpatients (excluding those with breast, ovarian, endometrial, and nasopharyngeal cancer) in the study hospitals. The study will involve the administration of a questionnaire, anthropometric measurements, saliva collection, digital photographs of the breasts of IBC cases, and the collection of paraffin-embedded tumor tissue for IBC cases and non-IBC breast cancer controls at selected centers. The study will be conducted as a consortium, with forms development and translation coordinated at the National Cancer Institute-USA. The NCI-DCEG is responsible for developing study procedures at the study centers in Egypt and Tunisia. Risk of breast cancer and hyperplastic breast conditions in the breast cancer serum bank in relation to inherited genetic variants (1100) This study, which has been inactive for the past year, involves follow-up of 2636 premenopausal women who received a benign breast biopsy and were enrolled in the Breast Cancer Serum Bank cohort study in Grand Rapids, MI, from 1977 through 1987. The specific aims of this follow-up study include: 1) retrieval and coding of the initial pathology report pertaining to the benign breast disease biopsy received by premenopausal participants in the serum bank; 2) tracing of participants and linkage to statewide cancer registries and the NDI to identify breast cancer cases; 3) genotyping of participants who are found, after the retrieval and coding in Specific Aim 1 (above), to have benign breast disease diagnoses that confer a considerably elevated risk of breast cancer, or those who are found, after tracing in Specific Aim 2, to have developed breast cancer during follow-up, and selected matched controls. Progress on each specific aim: 1) 2184 out of a total of 2632 pathology reports being sought have been retrieved from hospitals in Grand Rapids. Pathology report collection is now considered completed 2) all participants had previously been submitted to Pension Benefit Information (PBI) for vital status determination, while those presumed living were matched against the TransUnion database to confirm their social security number (SSN), and those who were presumed deceased were submitted to the National Death Index (NDI) plus for cause of death determination. The match with the NDI and with the Michigan State Cancer Registry, together with results from the original follow-up questionnaires, yielded 186 unique women with breast cancer. 3) pilot studies have been completed for Specific Aim 3. DNA was extracted from 12 sample specimens and genotyped for two genetic variants by ATCC-Frederick contract laboratories.